Te amo
by FlorLee329
Summary: El amor es un sentimiento que no se puede ocultar. ¿Por qué esconderlo sí se puede gritar a los 4 vientos? ¿Qué hay de malo en amar a una persona? ¿Será que el amor no correspondido es una maldición?... en ese caso, estaré maldita.
1. Te Amo

**¡Hola A todos! :3**

Como ya dije en otra historia; lamento mucho haber estado ausente en mucho tiempo. Espero intenten entenderme un poco :3

Aquí les entrego la corrección de la historia "Te amo". Espero y los cambios que hice sean de su agrado, pues me esmeré mucho en mejorar esta historia.

Gracias de antemano por leerla. Tómenla como una especie de presente por navidad.

Espero que pasen felices fiestas :3

* * *

**Te amo**

_El viento tibio de verano se paseaba por encima de ese puente de concreto, jugando con la ropa de ambos, igual que sus cabellos, mientras el sol, imponente, alumbraba su vista. El claro cielo azul comenzaba a tornarse de un color naranja suave, mientras en el horizonte el gran lucero comenzaba a menguar poco a poco. El día pronto llegaría a su fin. El sol dejaría de alumbrarlos, y sería la luna quien tomara el dominio, junto con sus lacayas: Las estrellas._

_Tragó un poco de saliva, mientras podía ver como una pequeña paloma volaba por el claro, para inmolarse en el sol. Movió su mirada hacia abajo del puente por el que caminaban, donde el reflejo del río tranquilo que pasaba por sus pies dejaba relucir sus siluetas, así como la del gran rubio que lentamente se escondía de su gemelo en el río. Tomó una pequeña bocanada de aire y miró un segundo a su acompañante, hablando bajo, solo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que él la escuchase._

__ Boomer…_ nombró ella. Su cabello en un claro color oro se meció al compás del viento que pasó entre ambos y sus ojos azules claros se clavaron en el suelo, sin querer encontrarse con los del otro._… yo… tengo algo que decirte._ continuó. Un notable sonrojo se hizo presente en sus mejillas. Su mirada permaneció renuente en el suelo por el que caminaban con pasos rítmicos, sin tener el valor suficiente para mirar esos orbes de azul obscuro que ya habían dirigido su atención a ella._

__ ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Bubbles?_ preguntó él buscando encontrar sus ojos con los de su amiga, moviendo una de sus manos para poder llegar a tocar su cabello, despacio, tomando todo el tiempo que fuese necesario para no alarmarla y, en cambio, tranquilizarla._

__ Q… quiero de… decirte q… que yo…_ las palabras permanecían atrapadas en su garganta, empujándose mutuamente para poder llegar a salir de a una, sin lograrlo. Cerró los ojos un segundo, y detuvo su andar, armándose con todo el valor que le quedaba._ ¡Te amo!_ exclamó al final. La mano que hacía unos segundos atrás se dirigía a la melena dorada de ella se detuvo de golpe, temblando levemente, casi imperceptible. Temía verlo a los ojos, por lo que permaneció con la mirada baja, esperando alguna respuesta. Cualquier mínima señal._

_Una nueva oleada del viento pasó entre ambos, jugando con sus cabellos de mismas tonalidades. Mientras, en el reflejo de las aguas dulces que pasaban por debajo el puente se podía apreciar sus dos siluetas, ahora detenidas en ese punto muerto._

_Los ojos azules de él temblaban un poco, igual que su mano, que ya había desistido en la idea de tocarla, para ahora posicionarse hacia su costado. Tragó un poco de saliva, sin entender perfectamente lo que sucedía. Intentó articular alguna respuesta. Entreabrió los labios, para hablar, pero las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta, soltando solo una pequeña porción de aire a manera de suspiro._

_Ese incómodo silencio que se había formado sólo alentó las ya acumuladas lágrimas de ella. Sus orbes azules pronto se nublaron con el agua salada que intentaban expulsar por la voltereta de sentimientos que había provocado ese simple suspiro. Y, lo único que su cuerpo captó a hacer fue huir. Huir lo más lejos que le fuera posible de él, de sus sentimientos, su vergüenza… de su amado._

_Mientras corría, podía sentir un cálido dolor abrumar su pecho. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando contener con ello la punzada que se había apoderado de su corazón, pero en cambio, solo logró que las lágrimas cayeran de sus retinas, dibujando un suave camino húmedo por sus mejillas._

_Abrió lentamente los ojos de nueva cuenta y el panorama pronto se obscureció. El claro cielo se había convertido en una tétrica telaraña de color rojo sangre, en la que de pronto se vio atrapada. Luchó por deshacer el agarre, pero mientras más se movía, más quedaba atrapada. _

_Una enorme araña comenzó a acercarse velozmente a ella. Cerró los ojos, llena de miedo, intentando protegerse con sus brazos cautivos, pero solo sintió como las lágrimas se derramaban por sus mejillas más rápidamente._

__ No te amo, Bubbles._ esa voz retumbó en toda su cabeza. Esa voz que tanto había rogado no apareciese, menos diciendo esas palabras. Esa voz que era, sin duda, la de él._

* * *

Unas fugitivas lágrimas comenzaron a escapar de sus ojos cerrados. La luz del sol entraba por la ventana, calando en sus párpados. Sintió como sus lágrimas recorrían un suave camino hasta su almohada, mojándola un poco. Una suave brisa entró por la ventana, secando un poco el húmedo camino de su llanto, y al final despertó.

Tocó de a poco el líquido salado que había surcado sus mejillas con la punta de sus dedos, limpiándolo luego con el lomo de su mano mientras se erguía en la cama de ligeras frazadas azules.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, queriendo con eso despejar sus pensamientos. Pero aún estaban en su mente esas vagas escenas de sus recuerdos, convertidos en una pesadilla.

Suspiró hondo, conteniendo así su llanto, aunque en una pequeña medida. No debía volver a llorar. Era idiota hacerlo. Había cometido un error, sí, pero el solucionarlo de esa manera no era una opción. Ni siquiera cabía en la categoría de soluciones.

_ _¿Por qué no me contestó?..._ _se preguntó dentro de sus pensamientos. Volvió a tomar una bocanada de aire, que luego de dos segundos se convirtió nuevamente en un suspiro ahogado por sus labios. Cerró los ojos un momento, tenía que dejar de pensar en cosas como esa. Sus ojos azules se abrieron luego de un par de segundos y miró sus manos, que descansaban en su regazo cómodamente.

_ _... ¿Sera que él no siente nada por mi?__ las lágrimas regresaron a sus ojos, acumulándose y volviendo a nublar su vista. Talló un poco su mirada, con el lomo de una sus manos, truncando así la salida de sus inminentes gotas de líquido salado. No quería hacerse a esa idea, desperdiciar una amistad sincera solo por un sentimiento no correspondido. En definitiva, no le hacía bien pensar en eso.

_ _Hubiera sido mejor quedarme callada…__ pensó mientras volvía a aplacar las lágrimas que inundaban sus azules ojos, parpadeando constantemente, pero el camino de una de sus lagrimas no se detuvo en sus párpados, sino que rodó por toda su mejilla, y cayó, despacio, en su mano que aún reposaba en su regazo, como si quisiese que se diese cuenta que no podía, nunca, ocultar sus sentimientos.

"Because I naughty, naughty. Hey! I Mr. Simple. Because I naughty, naughty…" la reciente canción descargada en la computadora comenzó a sonar desde el celular, que también vibró en el buró al lado de su cama. Reconoció el timbre de su celular: Un mensaje.

Movió un poco su mano, aún con lágrimas en los ojos y tomó el pequeño aparato, despejando, en el acto, su vista con su mano libre. Presionó unos cuantos botones del aparato, para, al fin, poder ver el mensaje de destinatario: Blossom. Suspiró un poco, ignorando el resto de mensajes que de encabezado llevaban el nombre de ese joven por el que sentía esa fuerte presión en la cabeza, y abrió el más reciente.

"_¡Hey! ¡Bubbles!_

_Buttercup y yo iremos a un bazar en el centro. Me han dicho que habrá ofertas inigualables. ¿Quieres venir con nosotras?_

_~Blossom~"_

Releyó el mensaje unas cuantas veces. Suspirando de cuando en cuando, mientras sus ojos denotaban, con discretas ojeras, la mala noche que había pasado. Cerró esos orbes azules con pereza, pasando una mano por toda su frente, como queriendo despejar con ello el cansancio que dominaba a sus ojos hinchados.

_…_ Tal vez lo mejor será distraerme y dejar de pensar en eso.__ se dijo mentalmente sin abrir los ojos. Sonrió pesadamente y abrió los ojos nuevamente, procurando no mostrar con eso la fuerte tristeza que los inundaba. Tomó el celular entre sus manos, y escribió la respuesta con ánimos fingidos, tal vez para convencer al resto de que estaba bien, ó, incluso, a ella misma.

"_De acuerdo, estaré lista a las 12. Nos vemos en la plaza._

_Bubblie o3ó"_

Lo envió, echando en el acto sus pies desnudos fuera de las frazadas. Esperó a que la "palomita" de Mensaje Enviado apareciese en la pantalla y, hasta entonces, se levantó de su desordenada cama. Se estiró perezosa, actuando como lo haría con los ánimos por el cielo y arregló las sábanas casi inmediatamente, para dejarlas impecables, como acostumbraba todas las mañanas.

El reloj de su celular marcaba las 9:43 am. Bufó suavemente. No acostumbraba despertar tan tarde. Pero tenía que admitirlo: No durmió nada hasta las 2 de la madrugada, aproximadamente. Era natural que su rutina diaria de despertar a las 7:50 am se rompería por algo como eso.

Guardó su celular dentro de uno de los bolsillos improvisados de su pijama y caminó hasta la cocina, dejando la puerta de su alcoba cerrada. Actuar normalmente, eso era lo que tenía que hacer para que nadie se diese cuenta de sus aflicciones.

Los sonidos sordos que venían desde la cocina indicaban que ya su abuela estaba despierta. Esperaba lo contrario. Respiró profundamente, tomando, con eso, un poco de fuerzas para seguir fingiendo. Entró a la cocina por la puerta corrediza, sonriendo ampliamente al ver a la acabada mujer que preparaba una taza de té –quizá–.

_ Buenos días, abuela. _ saludó, sin borrar esa sonrisa de aparente felicidad. Se acercó al refrigerador, escuchando la respuesta de «Buenos días» por parte de su abuela.

Se detuvo un segundo para ver una de las fotos que había en esa repisa, al lado de la nevera, donde estaban tres personas, entre ellas la chica de coletas doradas, siendo abrazada cariñosamente por una mujer y un hombre. No pudo evitar desviar la mirada violentamente, abriendo con un poco de torpeza el aparato. No quería ponerse más triste por cosas que habían pasado hace años. Era mejor no recordar el incidente que le había robado a sus padres.

_ Bubbles, mi vida, son casi las 10 de la mañana… ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Por qué despertaste tan tarde?_ las preguntas de la mujer de suave pero decadente voz retumbaron por lo bajo en sus oídos, y negó suave con la cabeza, sacando del refrigerador el galón con leche.

_ No pasa nada, Abuela, solo dormí un poco tarde._ y volvió a sonreír, retomando su curso hacia una de las gavetas, sacando de la primera un tazón hondo, y de otra, la caja con cereales dulces que acostumbraba comer en las mañanas._ Voy a salir con Blossom y Buttercup, abuela. Llegaré tarde. _ informó, tomando el tazón y sirviendo su desayuno para ir hacía su habitación con él.

_ De acuerdo, Bubbles, no olvides dejar el tazón de nuevo en la cocina._ habló desde su sitio, y ella a duras penas logró escucharla, desde fuera de la cocina, pues quería alejarse lo más pronto de ese sitio. No le gustaba actuar.

_ Claro, abue._ respondió hablando un poco alto, luego de tragar el bocado de cereal que había llevado a su boca. Entró a su recámara y cerró la puerta nuevamente, dirigiéndose a su escritorio y postrando allí el tazón con cereal, para darle algunas cucharadas ocasionales mientras buscaba lo que se pondría esa mañana.

Después de hacerlo y terminar su cereal se encaminó hacia el baño de su habitación, tomó una toalla y cerró la puerta, dejando el tazón en el escritorio de su habitación, con la ropa desordenada en el armario. Cuando regresase limpiaría el desorden.

El agua tibia caía sobre su espalda, humedeciendo su cabello dorado. Suspiró hondo. El agua la relajaba mucho, le encantaba. Podía sentir como el agua calentaba su cuerpo, despejaba su sueño, incluso, imaginó, sentir que el agua podía llevarse una mínima parte de sus penas. Permaneció allí por largos minutos, sin hacer nada.

Luego de unos momentos, salió de la ducha, envolviéndose a sí misma en la toalla azul que acostumbraba usar. Regresó a su habitación y comenzó a vestirse tranquilamente con ese vestido blanco de grandes y dispersas flores azules. El maquillaje sobrio en su piel le asentaba bien por su tez clara y uniforme. Decidió dejar su corto cabello suelto, y llevar solo un listón azul por sí llegase a necesitarlo.

Tomó un pequeño bolso blanco, donde guardó su cartera azul con el dinero de su mesada, y algunas otras cosas. Justo cuando iba a guardar el celular miró el reloj digital de la pantalla, sorprendiéndose un poco por la hora que el teléfono móvil marcaba.

_ _11:46__ repitió mentalmente, guardando el aparato en el bolso._ _Será mejor que me vaya yendo de una vez.__ caminó hasta la puerta principal de su casa y abrió un pequeño armario. De él sacó un sombrero para sol blanco y salió de la casa, a sabiendas que su abuela ya había salido. Se puso el sombrero luego de haber cerrado la puerta con el cerrojo.

Caminó por la vereda, recordando que había quedado con sus amigas en la plaza cerca de sus casas. Cerró los ojos mientras caminaba. Aún no podía olvidar completamente lo que había ocurrido la tarde anterior, pero no podía mostrar tristeza. No quería que nadie se preocupara por ella. No era necesario causar molestias.

Después de una caminata de 7 minutos, ya se encontraba en el kiosco central de la plaza familiar. Sabía a la perfección el camino que debía recorrer para llegar al punto fijado, y no tuvo problemas en recorrerlo.

A lo lejos pudo distinguir las siluetas de sus dos amigas. Fingió una sonrisa amplia. En definitiva, debía disfrutar esa tarde con sus hermanas del alma. Y comenzó a caminar hacía donde se encontraban, llamando, casi de inmediato la atención de las dos.

_ ¡Buenos días, Bubbles!_ saludó enérgicamente una de ellas, mientras se acercaba rápidamente a la susodicha, acompañada de una morena de ceño ligeramente fruncido. No borró su sonrisa, no podía hacerlo, preocuparía a sus amigas.

_ Buenos días, Blossom, Buttercup._ correspondió con una sonrisa de casi intangible actuación. Las miró sucesivamente, como lo acostumbraba hacer, tomando luego a la pelirroja por el brazo, sonriendo forzado todavía. La morena se acercó a ella por el otro lado, viéndola profundamente.

_ ¿Qué te pasa, Bubbles?_ preguntó la morena de ojos jade, clavando su mirada en los turquesas de ella. Sí, debió de suponerlo. Nadie podía engañar a Buttercup… no era tonta. Esa amiga de cortante actitud, de verdad la conocía. La pelirroja la miró un instante. La había cagado.

_ No, nada._ respondió en un momento, sí decía algo fuera de lo necesario, notarían su nerviosismo, y eso era algo que no se podía permitir._ No se preocupen. Solo dormí mal…_ inventó la escusa en menos de un segundo. Se sorprendió a sí misma, por su confianza por mentir tan repentina. _ ¿Nos vamos ya?_ preguntó, en un falso intento por cambiar de tema. Queriendo parecer ansiosa, jaloneó a la mayor de las tres –la pelirroja–, para ir juntas hacía el lugar a donde irían.

_…sí._ contestó Blossom dudosa. Y así, las tres comenzaron a caminar hacia el centro de la ciudad. La rubia tomando el brazo de la mayor, y la morena acompañándolas desde muy cerca con las manos escondidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

* * *

El sol comenzó a menguar lentamente, como todas las tardes a esa hora. Todo seguía su ritmo normal. Las personas caminaban tranquilamente por las calles sin percatarse de asuntos menos relevantes para cada existencia. El cielo mostraba un atardecer naranja, parecido a los anteriores. Las nubes reflejaban un color naranja claro, como amarillento, y las palomas surcaban el horizonte.

Habían ya pasado varias horas, pero ellas aún caminaban juntas por las calles del centro, atizadas de gente, vendedores o compradores fanáticos de los precios bajos, como ellas. Y habrían estado así hasta el anochecer, como siempre lo acostumbraban, de no ser por ese timbre en el celular de la pelirroja.

La joven de delgada complexión y radiantes ojos de brillante rosado sacó el celular de pantalla táctil de su bolsillo, y presionó un punto de la pantalla para contestar el llamado. « ¿Sí? » preguntó al colocarse el auricular del teléfono móvil al oído. Esperó a que el otro lado de la línea respondiera, agachando la mirada, sonriendo suavemente. « Ya veo…. Estaremos haya en un segundo. » Colgó el celular, regresando su mirada a las otras muchachas.

Pudo notar claramente como sus orbes denotaban, en un claro intento por disimularlo, la ansiedad que la había apoderado luego de esa corta llamada telefónica. Sonrió para sus adentros, en definitiva había recibido una llamada de ese pelirrojo que traía vuelta loca a la mayor de sus amigas.

_ ¿Quién era?_ cuestionó como obligación la ojijade, sabiendo de ante mano la respuesta. Sí, sin duda, la joven de largos cabellos rojizos es verdaderamente mala para disimular su felicidad.

_ Era Brick._ respondió innecesariamente, y las otras dos rieron por lo bajo luego de compartir una mirada cómplice._ ¡No se rían!_ protestó, pero las otras no dejaron de sonreír como lo hacían antes, así que solo continúo con la explicación._ Dice que recibió un mensaje del profesor de Ciencias Sociales, tenemos que entregar nuestra investigación para el lunes._ terminó de explicar, aclarándose la garganta suavemente

_ Yo entregué el trabajo ayer…_ susurró la rubia intuitivamente, y sin poder evitarlo, recordó las tardes anteriores que había pasado junto con su mejor amigo varón. Su garganta se anudó fuertemente.

_ ¿De verdad? ¡Bubbles! Butch y yo apenas lo hemos empezado. No es posible que lo hayas terminado ya._ repuso la morena, de manera un tanto repentina. Ella solo acató a asentir con la cabeza y sonreír un poco.

_ Sí, es que Boomer entraría de nuevo a las prácticas de beisbol y no tendría tiempo luego, por eso lo terminamos antes._ musitó a duras penas. El simple hecho de que su nombre fuera desprendido por sus labios le pesaba en el alma. Lo había perdido.

_ Bueno, Bubbles, Buttercup, tengo que irme ya…_ comentó la otra, mirando fijamente la pantalla de su celular, inquieta, tal vez desesperada.

_ ¿Ahora?_ volvió a objetar con una pregunta, ahora un tanto más segura de sus palabras, queriendo despejar el nudo de su garganta y evitar que se volviesen a producir las lágrimas en sus ojos. Tenía dudas sobre quedarse sola con la morena. Ella, seguro, descubriría lo que le pasaba.

_ Si, Brick parecía preocupado._ explicó la dueña de esos curiosos ojos rosas._ Lo lamento._ sentenció, antes de darse media vuelta._ Las veré el lunes._ y comenzó a caminar a un paso un tanto acelerado por entre el tumulto de personas. La rubia dirigió su mirada hacía su amiga y embozó una pequeña sonrisa fingida. Tenía miedo de que se diera cuenta lo que de verdad pasaba.

_ Bubbles… creo que iré a la casa de Butch para terminar también el trabajo._ parecía molesta, pero también podía notar lo distraída que estaba. Asintió con la cabeza. Sí se quedaba sola, no tendría que seguir fingiendo, aunque odiase la soledad._ Pero antes, ¿Te acompaño a tu casa?

_ ¿Ah?_ soltó en un momento de confusión. Luego entendió que sí aceptaba su última oportunidad para despistar a la morena se perdería. Negó en un frenesí de ideas, y luego sonrió –actuando–._ Me quedaré un rato más aquí. Ve a hacer la investigación._ y volvió a embozar esa sonrisa fingida que comenzaba a salirle tan bien.

_ Entendido, nos vemos el lunes._ se despidió la mayor, acercándose a ella y poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Mala señal: Comenzaba a sospechar algo._ Cuídate mucho, Bubbles._ ordenó Buttercup con un tono protector. Movió gentilmente su mano sobre su hombro y esa afirmación, había sido más que suficiente para darse cuenta que había cometido un error: La morena ya sabía que algo le pasaba. Asintió con la cabeza, queriendo aún disimular su tristeza.

_ Sí, nos veremos luego._ respondió, viendo como la otra hacía un ademán con la mano que antes la acariciaba, en forma de despedida, se daba vuelta y comenzaba a caminar hacia otro lado en medio del gentío que las rodeaba. Suspiró luego de un momento, al verla ya lo suficientemente lejos, y borró, al fin, esa sonrisa sin sentimientos que antes, sus labios resecos, formaban.

Cerró los ojos un momento, y decidió que sería bueno seguir en ese lugar aún sí estuviera sola. Estar en casa no la ayudaría mucho. Abrió sus orbes de turquesa brillante y emprendió de nuevo la caminata lenta que llevaba antes, yendo tranquilamente entre la calle repleta de gente.

Y así fue durante varios minutos –tal vez media hora o mas–, hasta que su miraba se posó en un pequeño puesto de artesanías. Pulseras hechas manualmente, collares, piedras brillantes, imitación de diamantes, y muchas otras cosas que sus globos oculares captaban se apoderaron de las imágenes que transcurrían por su mente, pero algo específicamente llamó su atención.

_ _Collares Gemelos…__ fue el nombre que creyó recordar a la mención de ese par de colgantes en forma de corazón. Eran desprendibles uno de otro, y ambos tenían un collar metálico individual. Como impulso, tendió su mano a los colgantes y los tocó con la punta de sus dedos, sonriendo a duras penas, casi imperceptiblemente.

Un pequeño temblor hizo que titubeara. Reconoció ese sentimiento. Alguien la estaba viendo. Y sabía quién era. Dejó de tocar ese par de colgantes, y sin perder más tiempo, se giró sobre sus talones, encontrándose con la mirada de azul obscuro tan profunda del joven que la observaba. Abrió de par en par los ojos y retrocedió un paso, topando con la mesa de artesanías que antes había estado ojeando.

_ Boomer._ nombró por lo bajo, y se movió sola, dándose media vuelta, y acomodando su sombrero de sol a manera que cubriera gran parte de su rostro afligido, comenzando, de esa manera, la huída improvisada que habría de hacer.

_ ¡Bubbles!_ no tardó mucho en escuchar su nombre pronunciado por los labios de él. Solo pudo acelerar el paso, y esperar poder escabullirse entre el tumulto. Perderse. Sí, eso es lo que deseaba, perderse completamente de la vista de ese joven. De él a quien le entregaba sus suspiros. _ ¡ ¡ ¡Bubbles! ! !_ escuchó más alejado, pero intentó no prestarle mucha atención. Solo comenzó a correr, deteniendo su sombrero con una de sus manos, para que siguiera cubriendo su rostro, chocando, constantemente, con las personas que caminaban en sentido contrario al suyo.

_ _¡Idiota!__ se reprimió a sí misma, sintiendo como sus lágrimas recorrían lentamente sus mejillas. Aún podía escuchar los constantes gritos del otro a lo lejos, pero tenía que evadirlo a toda costa. No podía hacerle frente ante nada. Y, como pudo, se perdió entre la muchedumbre, escondiéndose en una de las callejuelas adyacentes a la calle por la que antes andaba.

Respiró hondamente, queriendo oxigenar su cerebro y aclarar sus ideas. Pasó su mano por todo su rostro y terminó sacándose el sombrero de sol con el que antes se ocultaba, sosteniéndolo con una de sus manos, que posó a uno de sus costados.

Apoyó su espalda en una de las paredes, resbalándose lentamente hasta quedar sentada en el concreto sucio, pero no le tomó importancia a eso. Dejó su sombrero, junto con algunas de las bolsas de la mercancía que había comprado antes. Acercó más sus rodillas a su pecho, y las abrazó a penas, escondiendo su rostro en ellas, para sollozar suavemente.

_ _¿Por qué sigue pasándome esto?__ se preguntó a sí misma dentro de sus pensamientos, sintiendo como su vestido era mojado suavemente por las lágrimas que derramaban sus ojos._ _¿Por qué tuve que hacer eso?_..._ continuó, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Soltó un suspiro audible entrecortado a la causa de su llanto._ _¿Por qué tuve que haberme enamorado de él? _

Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos, que no escuchó los pasos al otro lado del callejón. Ni el eco sordo de sus movimientos al acercarse a ella. Mucho menos el sonido casi inaudible de él al hincarse delante de ella. No se percató de nada de eso, sí no hasta que sintió los brazos suaves de él rodearla suavemente, oprimirla contra su pecho, y susurrarle un suave «Te amo» al oído.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, sorprendidos por las palabras que el joven rubio le había dicho. Pensó por un momento que esto era solo un producto de su imaginación.

Pasó sus manos por el pecho de él, y supo, en ese momento, que no estaba soñando, ni estaba imaginando cosas. De verdad estaba siendo abrazada por él. Levantó su mirada, sin poder dejar de llorar y niega con la cabeza renuentemente. Eso no era posible.

Sus ojos azul obscuro la miraban con intensidad, una tenue sonrisa surcaba sus labios delgados y rosados, un suave sonrojo teñía sus mejillas, mientras la suave corriente de aire que se paseaba por el callejón meneaba sus cabellos de dorado tono. Tragó saliva, sin poder creer lo que estaba ocurriendo.

_ ¡Idiota!_ exclamó en un murmullo, sin saber que más decir, golpeando su pecho suavemente, sin querer realmente herirlo o si quiera causarle dolor. Cerró los ojos nuevamente, dejando que las lágrimas siguieran saliendo de sus retinas.

_ Sí, lo soy._ susurró el otro, dejándose golpear por ella, pero sin dejar de abrazarla ningún momento. Sintió sus lágrimas correr por sus mejillas, y como el pulgar de él truncaba su camino. La confusión se apoderó de ella, queriendo sentir aún el suave contacto de los dedos del mayor con su rostro.

_ Boomer…_ susurró. No comprendió todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Hacía unas horas, creyó haber sido rechazada por su mejor amigo, y ahora… ahora él estaba allí, limpiando sus lágrimas, abrazándola.

_ Me tenías preocupado._ comentó el susodicho con una sonrisa cálida, casi intangible, mientras seguía limpiando las lágrimas que se escapan de sus ojos._ Te estuve buscando, pero no te encontré por ninguna parte y en tu casa no contestabas las llamadas, ni el celular._ explicó con esos ojos de azul penetrante clavados en los de ella, aún nublados por las lágrimas que se acumulaban inevitablemente en ellos. _ Ayer te fuiste. No me diste oportunidad de decirte nada._ continuó, sonriendo un poco más.

_ ¿Eh?_ soltó a penas, mientras su mente procesaba las palabras captadas por sus oídos. Negó con la cabeza un momento después y desvío la mirada, viendo el sombrero que antes la cubría en el suelo a su lado._ Lo siento._ fue lo único que sus labios pudieron decir, mientras intentaba controlar sus lágrimas, y una fuerte punzada oprimía su pecho.

_ No tienes nada de qué disculparte, Bubbles…_ susurró él, abrazándola un poco más para apegarla nuevamente a su pecho._ Ahora, déjame decirte esto._ llevó una de sus manos hacía el mentón de ella, para hacerla mirarlo nuevamente._ Te amo, Bubbles.

_ B-Boomer_ soltó. Su cerebro no procesaba bien lo que estaba ocurriendo. No entendía como esas palabras podían salir de los labios de él. Su miedo por no ser amada se disipó en un instante, pero estaba absorta en sus pensamientos. Solo la sensación de sus labios al ser reclamados por los del otro la hizo reaccionar. Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder, sin embargo, luego de unos cortos segundos, los cerró, disfrutando de ese beso tan tierno, y ese roce entre sus labios tan suave. Un sabor tan dulce de los labios de él, su primer amor.

_**¡Fin!**_

* * *

Gracias por haberse tomado el tiempo de leer mi historia hasta el final :3. Espero que les haya gustado.

Recuerdo que cuando escribí la primer versión de esta historia, hace dos años, era muy cursi :3 Así que decidí dejar esa esencia, como en el resto de las historias que corregí y edité hoy.

Muchas gracias.

A los que les gustó, los invitó a que dejen un lindo y agradable comentario allí abajo :3… y a los que no… También :3. Dejen sus mejores críticas y comentarios, así, mejoraré :3.

¡Felices fiestas!


	2. Bibliografía

**[La corrección está en el primer capítulo. Lamento las molestias.]**

* * *

**Bibliografía**

(Esto es completamente innecesario, pero para aquellos que no puedan comentar en la publicación anterior, por la mentada norma que no permite comentar dos veces en un mismo capítulo, he decidido recurrir a esto. Las personas que no puedan comentar en el capítulo anterior, pueden hacerlo libremente aquí. Gracias :3)

**Nombre de la historia: **Te amo

**Resumen: **El amor es un sentimiento que no se puede ocultar. ¿Por qué esconderlo sí se puede gritar a los 4 vientos? ¿Qué hay de malo en amar a una persona? ¿Será que el amor no correspondido es una maldición?... en ese caso, estaré maldita.

**Fecha de publicación: **29 de Mayo del 2010

**Última edición: **

**Categoría: **Powerpuff Girls

**Personajes principales: **Bubbles & Boomer

Gracias por leer :3


End file.
